


It's 7 In the Morning

by living_dead_parker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I think this about Oikawa too but that's not explored here, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta'd, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, also i hc he gets turned on by himself, but he knows what he likes, later becomes very obvious consent, lots of talk about Atsumu and his dick, not even proofread, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: On Shoyo’s left side, Miya Atsumu begins to stir in his sleep as a very vivid image wakes him up slowly. He’s uncomfortable in his sweats, it’s starting to feel hot. When he sits up, he notices how sweaty he’s becoming, how warm the room is, and how undeniably hard he is under the sheets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	It's 7 In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Was the title inspired by the one tiktok audio of Lil Yatchy saying "It's seven in the morning"?????? Yes!! Does this take place at 7 in the morning? Not sure, but it can if you want it to. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to write atsuoihina fluff, but then I got high and it became this. 
> 
> Oh, Also! Also! I'm sorry if this is bad, especially at the end bc that's when the edible i ate started kicking in!!

Who would have thought that Shoyo could sleep in? Definitely not his partners. 

If Hinata Shoyo was known for something, well, it was many things. However, something those close to him knew was that he enjoyed having a schedule and sticking to it. He’d normally have been awake by now, doing his morning yoga and meditation. He was never really one for not adhering to his own schedule. 

However, he was far too tired from being completely fucked out last night. 

It had been an intense day of winning gold for Japan and even more intense partying. Then, it was followed by an intense night of getting utterly fucked. Shoyo was far-too tired to care, never once being disturbed from his slumber. 

On Shoyo’s left side, Miya Atsumu begins to stir in his sleep as a very vivid image wakes him up slowly. He’s uncomfortable in his spot, it’s starting to feel hot. When he sits up, he notices how sweaty he’s becoming, how warm the room is, and how undeniably hard he is under the sheets. He sits up with a hushed groan, looking down between his legs to see his cock standing at attention, red and swollen and aching to be touched. It twitches as he looks at it and grows more aroused. 

Atsumu will admit that he finds himself very attractive. How could he not? Yes, he gets turned on by the idea of himself, but who wouldn’t get turned on at the thought of him? 

Though, the reason for his cock being hard was a much less arrogant reason. He just woke up from a dream in which he was balls deep into one Hinata Shoyo, slamming into him with no mercy, and with the ferocity of a lion and the stamina of the Energizer fucking Bunny. Right before he could conjure up the sight of the money shot of his dreams, he was woken up by absolutely nothing at all. His body simply told him that was the time he needed to wake up and do absolutely nothing. Dream Atsumu once again getting cock blocked by his body’s clock. 

He shifts in place, looking over to see a man very much fucking his boyfriend. He kneels between Hinata’s open legs, his cock completely submerged into Shoyo’s hole. He’s whining under his breath as he locks eyes with Atsumu. 

“Toru, what the fuck?” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth that fine morning. His cock twitches again as he watches Toru’s tongue slip out of his mouth as his eyes roll back and a ring of cum forms around which his cock and Shoyo’s hole meet. Atsumu’s stupid cock twitches just a tad more exaggeratedly this time. “How many times have you fucked him?” 

“This was the second,” Toru states rather nonchalantly. “You know how long you’ve been having that wet dream for?” 

Atsumu gulps, shaking his head. Though, it’s had to have been quite some time, given how far he got into the dream. 

“Almost a whole hour,” Toru responds as he leans against Shoyo’s back as he regains his strength. “At least from when I woke up, though I’m sure it’s had to have been longer since it is what woke me up.” 

“I woke ya up?” Atsumu asks incredulously. He doesn’t care that he woke him up, he just wants to know if he’d gone and embarrassed himself again. 

“Yeah, you were moaning ginger’s name over and over,” Toru states. “I’m a light sleeper, so I woke up and got hard because you started talking a bit, and my mind began to wander.” 

Atsumu nods, taking it all in as the dull ache of his cock being ignored began to subside. It lingered, but now it was a bit more manageable. He then looks down at Shoyo, seeing him still perfectly asleep. 

“He’s really still asleep?” Atsumu asks, more to himself than to Toru. However, Toru offers a nod nonetheless. 

“Okay, but if I made you horny, why fuck Shoyo?” 

“Why not?” Toru asks, shrugging as he begins slowly pulling out of Shoyo only to push back in, the sound of his hips meeting Shoyo’s ass perfectly. Atsumu decides to finally do something when his cock twitches violently this time. Enough for Toru to see it happen. Atsumu’s hand slides under the covers, removing them completely as he turns on his side to get a better view. He wraps his fingers around his cock, gently stroking down then up to his tip where pre-cum is leaking out. He grabs some and spreads it as his hand runs along the length again, reaching the base. His other hand goes down to his balls, massaging them. “He said we can use him in his sleep too, so why not?” 

Atsumu nods, seeing where Toru is coming from. As much as Atsumu enjoys getting fucked, he prefers not to wake up that way. He needs the build-up to the getting fucked. He sits up, still stroking himself as he watches Toru gently and slowly push into him again. 

“He feel good?” 

“It’s different from when he’s awake,” Toru says. “He feels warmer, and I can do whatever I want to him.” 

Atsumu nods, speeding up his hand. He soon cums as he sees Toru cum inside of Shoyo once more. However, this time, he pulls out. “Your turn,” he states smugly as he collapses onto Shoyo’s other side. Atsumu nods eagerly, taking Toru’s spot between Shoyo’s legs. “Make sure to fill him up.” 

Atsumu looks down, seeing cum leaking out of his hole and onto the sheets. Atsumu grabs his once-again hardened cock from the base and aligns it to Shoyo’s puckered hole, gently pushing in. He sighs as Shoyo’s hole swallows him in nice and tight and warm. His eyes shut as he gets deeper, and once his hips touch Shoyo’s perky ass, his eyes shoot open. He sighs happily before pulling out nearly all the way and then slowly pushes in all the way. He creates a slower rhythm as not to wake Shoyo up. 

Shoyo slowly begins to lose his grip on sleep as he begins to feel a sudden wave of pleasure. Then, his breathing hitches as he becomes more aware. In seconds, he’s conscious again, though it’s all groggy at first. The first thing he sees is Toru sitting next to him, smiling at him. One of Toru’s hands comes up to his forehead, where he brushes some of Shoyo’s hair back. A moan escapes his lips as he collapses in on himself, his head burying into the pillow. Toru chuckles and not too long after, a moan from Miya Atsumu himself dances into his ear.

He feels the pleasure building and he can’t help but cry out, a whiney moan escaping his lips. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, seeing a flushed Atsumu pulling out of him. He groans until Atsumu is slowly pushing into him in such a frustrating way. He gets aggravated by the pace. 

“If you’re gonna fuck me, do it right,” Shoyo sasses, grunting in annoyance as he pushes back into Atsumu. 

“Shoyo- baby-” Atsumu cuts himself off with a moan. “Fuck, go back to sleep,” he says, his voice so needy. 

“I would have if you just fucked me right,” Shoyo continues to complain. Atsumu glares at Shoyo, grabbing the smaller man’s hips and pushes into them roughly. 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Atsumu whines as he starts pounding into Shoyo. 

He pushes Shoyo’s upper body into the mattress, hands pulling Shoyo back onto his cock as he fucks into him. Shoyo feels like a rag doll getting tossed around, and because of that, he can’t help the moans that escape his lips. He sighs as he turns to look at Toru already stroking himself. There’s already cum on his hand and on his stomach, 

“Hng, I’m so close, Sho-” A loud moan cuts Atsumu off once again, cumming ropes into Shoyo’s ass. 

However, he doesn’t stop moving even long after he felt satiated. He kept fucking into Shoyo, growing harder again as his slick cock reaches deep into Shoyo. Then, he’s filling Shoyo up again. 

“Can I go back to sleep?” 

Toru reaches over and presses a kiss to Shoyo’s forehead. Atsumu pulls out and presses a kiss to Shoyo’s lips. Shoyo hums contentedly, lying down back on his stomach and then resting his head on his arms. Atsumu lays back down next to Shoyo again, holding him close on one side, Toru on the other side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or talk to me on twitter: @BOKVHOE


End file.
